vengeancefandomcom-20200214-history
Colin Cain
Colin William Cain is a zoologist and super-hero currently living in New Metro City. After being outfitted with a cybernetic spine by his father, roboticist Dr. Walter Cain, sickly Colin Cain's life was transformed. He was granted superhuman strength and agility. He graduated from New Metro University with a master's degree in Zoology; while there, he met his girlfriend Holly Brooks. However, his father was murdered by a rogue government agent named Agent Brock Wilson. Overcome by grief, Bio-Man devoted his life to cleaning up the streets as a vigilante super-hero. However, after watching a documentary on animals and their predatory instincts, Colin approached his father's co-worker Dr. Don Rutherford, who helped to construct the cybernetic spine, with the idea of creating a flexible suit that would grant Colin the abilities of various animals. Cain took on the name of Bio-Man and began fighting criminals that began emerging from the corrupt company Cortech Industries, his father's former employer. Biography Birth through University Colin Cain was born on Thursday, August 17, 1988, to Walter and Martha Cain in New Metro City, California. In August of 2008, Colin began college at the New Metro University, where he met Holly Brooks. However, after his freshman year, Cain contracted a rare illness known as "infirmicorpus" (from the Latin "infirma corpus" meaning "weak body"). Dr. Walter Cain, unbeknownst to his supervisors at Cortech Industries, worked with fellow roboticist Don Rutherford to create a cybernetic spinal chord to save his son's life. The project was completed and the spine was attached to Colin. The cybernetic spinal chord spread its influence throughout his body, reinforcing his skeletal structure and bodily systems. In addition, young Colin gained superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Colin graduated from college in the Summer of 2012 with a Master's degree in Zoology. Father Murdered Soon after Colin's graduation, Walter Cain was approached in his laboratory by a rogue government agent named Agent Brock Wilson. The agent demanded, without a warrant, that Cain reproduce the spine for usage in the United States Army. Dr. Cain refused and Wilson gunned him down on the spot. When news reached Colin, he became overcome with grief. He soon turned to the life of a vigilante crime-fighter, thinking he could somehow avenge his father's death by preventing the same from happening to anyone else. Becoming Bio-Man After watching a documentary about animals and their predatory behaviors, Colin Cain approached Don Rutherford with the concept of a flexible suit that would attach to the spine and grant Colin the abilities of various animals. Rutherford begrudgingly agreed and the suit was constructed. Colin Cain took on the persona of Bio-Man, an animal-themed, wise-cracking super-hero. He gained the abilities of flight and acute eyesight, as well as retractable claws and a prehensile, grappling hook-like tail. The crime rate in New Metro City had recently begun going up, with new supervillains appearing regularly and gangs popping up everywhere. The V-Rangers Two years after becoming Bio-Man, a villain fleeing to Lynch City led Colin to meet Allen Stark, Specter Haze, and Maya Alexandra. Shortly after meeting, the four decided to form a team called The V-Rangers. This team would monitor villain activity in major cities with the help of Holly Brooks and Don Rutherford and respond. This team later included a reformed convict named Dale Russell and an Australian athlete named Ruby White. Possible Retirement Bio-Man went on to fight several villains, from the icy Frostbite to the powerful Tarman. Soon however, Colin decided it was about time to propose to his long-time girlfriend Holly Brooks. She accepted and he planned to retire the Bio-Man name to focus on raising a family. However, the rise of a villain named Oblivion required the V-Rangers to meet up, canceling Colin's retirement. Colin realized that the world needed Bio-Man and decided to cancel his retirement and still try to marry Holly. As of now, the marriage has yet to happen. Personality Colin is a light-hearted hero, prone to cracking wisecracks and bad puns related to the situation. He enjoys creating humorous nicknames for the villains he fights, including "Armadillo"/"Roadkill" for Pangolin and "Frosty" for Frostbite. He is sarcastic towards his enemies and enjoys irritating them. He doesn't seem to know when to stop, though, and often sends villains into a furious rampage with his taunting. Inversely, he is easily offended when taunted at himself. This wise-cracking is not limited to his enemies; he delights in calling King Croc "Cletus" and Gyro "Metalhead". Despite his sarcastic tongue, he is generally kind-hearted when with family and loved ones. Colin is deeply in love with his significant other Holly, who also assists him in his super-heroing. He tends to think of himself as a suave casanova-type with the ladies, which is not necessarily the truth. However when duty calls, Colin can get serious when he needs to. He has an undying sense of loyalty and can be a natural leader when the time calls for it. He has a surprisingly quick mind when coming up with plans (although these plans are usually full of holes and always involve some improvisation). Powers and Abilities Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology:' Colin Cain, once outfitted with the cybernetic spine, was granted with abilities beyond the boundaries of normal humans. Colin is able to lift extremely heavy objects, with a known maximum weight of 3,000 pounds, as well as absorb blows and take damage that would kill or seriously maim a normal man. Colin Cain is capable of running at a maximum of 30 mph for up to several minutes at a time and possesses equally-faster reflexes. Colin is extremely flexible, which is useful for fighting in tight spaces. *'Bio-Man Suit:' Colin is outfitted with the Bio-Man Suit, a flexible spandex suit that attached to the cybernetic spine and comes equipped with a variety of animal-themed gadgets and attachments. **'Acute Vision:' The Bio-Man suit is equipped with special targeting lens within the eyes of the mask. These targeting sensors allow Colin to accurately pinpoint specific targets from a vast distances and adjust his strategies accordingly. This ability is most likely inspired by various birds of prey. **'Flight:' The backpack attached to the suit has a pair of retractable wings that Colin can release at a moment's notice and control directly with his thoughts via brain scanners in the mask. These wings are bat-like in appearance and can fly while carrying up to a ton in weight. This ability is most likely inspired by bats. **'Prehensile Tail:' Colin's belt contains a retractable, prehensile tail that acts as a grappling hook. The tail can be released and fired by clicking the suit's boots together. The tail has a maximum length of 500 feet and can be retracted or released slowly to act as a winch. This ability is most likely inspired by monkeys. **'Retractable Claws:' Colin's gloves contain thin, retractable claws similar to those of a cat. These claws can slice through reinforced steel and do not harm Colin at all when appearing or disappearing. This ability is most likely inspired by big cats. **'Wall-Climbing:' The fingertips of Colin's gloves are coated with a thousands of microscopic sticky hairs that grasp flat surfaces. This allows Colin to quickly scale vertical surfaces or crawl on the ceiling of a room. The hairs are strong enough to support Colin's body weight, even if he hangs by one hand. This ability is most likely inspired by geckos. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Colin is shown to recover from injury and other wounds very quickly. However, this doesn't make him invincible as he can still be harmed if someone were to stab or shoot him. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect:' Colin Cain is an expert when it comes to all manner of wildlife, graduating at the top of his class with a Master's degree in Zoology and Advanced Life Sciences. He possesses an IQ of 160 and an intimate knowledge of animal anatomy and physiology, which was important when collaborating with Rutherford on the Bio-Man suit. Relationships Family *Walter Cain - Father *Martha Cain - Mother Allies *Holly Brooks - Love interest *Don Rutherford - Friend and Mentor *The V-Rangers - Teammates **Allen Stark **Specter Haze **Maya Alexandra **Dale Russell **Ruby White *Virgil Brooks Enemies *Brock Wilson - Father's Killer *Arthur Winters - Archenemy *Boris Ivanov *Cecil Balkey *Gordon Raines *Henry Holton *Carmelita Suarez *Phil Wittman - Friend turned Enemy *Ignacio Castro *Oscar Oppenheimer Trivia *Colin Cain's name is one of the few to use alliteration. Gallery Wiki-background|Character Background (Top-left) Bio-Man.jpg|Official Artwork (by DaFunB0XMaN)|link=http://dafunb0xman.deviantart.com/ BioMan Background.jpg|Character Background BioMan HeroMachine.jpg|HeroMachine Artwork Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:V-Rangers Category:Characters created by Justin Wolfe Category:Cybernetic Characters